


Death shall come on swift wings

by Damian (orphan_account)



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Damian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouri Ran had died, but Shinichi couldn't mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death shall come on swift wings

Her death was neither unexpected, quick nor painless. Shinichi shouldn't have relented to her. But his stubborn, fierce and _beautiful_ Ran insisted. He had let her go for one split moment, and then his world crashed down around him, violent and swift, just like the ones who killed her.

Now, Shinichi could only hug _his angel's_ limp body, blood smearing on his shirt as he whispered dozens of "I'm sorry" into her ears. They left her face intact, expression peaceful that suggested a painless death, but the rest of her twisted body said otherwise.

His mind was blank and empty, and he didn't even cry.

How can someone without his heart cry?

The day that Mouri Ran died, Kudo Shinichi died with her.


End file.
